


For Bloody Sake, Tommy

by moshelle



Category: The Maze Runner (2014), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Drabbles, Ficlets, Gen, Humor, Imagines, Lost in the Woods, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-18
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2018-03-08 00:10:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3188456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moshelle/pseuds/moshelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Newt is pissed. Thomas is panicked.<br/>And Minho is being his usual sassy self.<br/>The three gladers are lost in the woods and attempts to get back home to the other gladers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Bloody Sake, Tommy

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyy, this is my first fanfic so it's short and more like a drabble, but I might continue it!  
> I really got nothing to say so... enjoy!! :)

“For bloody’s sake Tommy, you did it again.”

The three gladers were lost in the woods.

“I swear this is the way back to where we came from”, Thomas blabbered defensively.

“More like a way to the chambers of hell”, Minho groaned, pressing the palms of his hands to his eyes.

“Well it’s not like we can’t survive in the woods for one night,” Thomas hissed, “If we can survive the maze, this shouldn’t even be an issue.”

The three of them struggled through their unfamiliar landscape. Thomas leading the way, Minho following and Newt at the back, slapping the forest greens with his machete to keep it from bothering him.

They walked for a few miles before Thomas slowed, gazing at the darkness gradually enveloping them.

“I think we should stop and rest for the night.”

“We walk a few more miles” Newt.

“What?” Thomas could sense that his friend was getting more moody by the passing second.

Newt pointed the glistening blade at his friend. “We _walk for a few more miles_ or I’ll slice your throat and feed on it if I get hungry during the night.”

“Nasty. Better not disobey the commander then.” Minho chuckled.

The two other shot him a glare.

“C’mon you shanks, I want to get back to the other gladers as fast as I can, otherwise I’d be happy to leave you two for dead.” Newt mumbled, trudging past them.

The three of them walked in silence for a few more miles before Newt stopped dead in his tracks.

“What is it now, commander?” Minho snickered loudly.

“Shut your pie hole. I can _hear_ something…”

The gladers settle in on the tense silence, tuning their ears to locate the mysterious sound. Distant rustling and a low growl grew louder and louder until it was vibrating the whole forest canopy.

Trees shivering in fright and darkness closing in on the three boys like an ominous warning.

“What is it?” Thomas panicked, head swivelling in all directions.

“I don’t know” whispered Newt, as he glanced over Minho. Even the witty yet courageous latter stood frozen.

They stood together, facing all in the same direction aimed at a cluster of bushes and trees. The source of the sound seemed to be coming from that direction anyway. Newt gripped his machete tightly in his hand, Thomas and Minho armed themselves with sticks and stones. The three of them braced themselves for whatever monster lurked beyond.

They fought grievers before. Surely they are capable of surviving a night in the woods.

The leaves and branches rustled before two large brown eyes emerged and sharp, prominent fangs poked out from the creature’s mouth. Brown fur covered the bulking body and two rounded fur ears were attached atop a larger head…

 

A grizzly bear (a cute-looking one too).

Minho burst out laughing.


End file.
